ex_narutofandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya
Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who had lived long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind. She consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the first wielder of chakra, and part of the creation of the beast that would become known as theTen-Tails. Contents hide # Background # Personality # Appearance # Abilities ## Chakra and Physical Prowess ## Ninjutsu ### Will Materialisation ### Nature Transformation ## Kekkei Mōra ### Byakugan ### Rinne Sharingan ### God: Nativity of a World of Trees ### Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack ### All-Killing Ash Bones ### Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball ## Tailed Beast Transformation # Part II ## Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes # Legacy # In Other Media ## Video Games # Trivia # Quotes # References and Notes Background A millennium ago, Kaguya, longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami), and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her. This led her to madness as she created her ideal of peace by trapping her victims in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and converting them into White Zetsu, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon (鬼, Oni). In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya incarnated together with the Shinju to turn against them in the form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū.45671 Personality However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya manifested her will into the form of an artificial being called Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its creator or "mother", Black Zetsu manipulated the Sage's son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, and his descendants: the Uchiha clan, along with Asura Ōtsutsuki's descendants: the Senju clan, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived.8 As noted by her son Hagoromo, Kaguya was once truly a good and caring person. However, after obtaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra from the Shinju's fruit, Kaguya had grown despotic and developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, believing that chakra rightfully belonged to her alone and that only she could protect and unite the world. Despite her initial desire for peace like her sons and grandsons, Kaguya caved into corruption from her power and lost faith in humanity's ability to do what is right, and opted to use her great and terrible power to submit everyone to her will. As Hagoromo noted, humanity around that time began to fear her as a demon. She uses the archaic pronoun "warawa" (ワラワ) when referring to herself — a sign of ancient nobility. Kaguya also displays a degree of affection, as she appears to care very deeply about the world, viewing it as a nursery that she didn't want humanity damaging any further.9 Although she openly stated that she hated her own sons for their ability to wield chakra and created the Ten-Tails to get it back by force, she openly wept when looking at Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, who reminded her of them.8 While her belief that chakra should belong to her alone made her somewhat obsessive in retrieving it from everyone else, she is willing to listen to Black Zetsu's suggestion on killing Naruto to prevent him and Sasuke from sealing her away, though she expressed reluctance that she must destroy a large reservoir of chakra to preserve her freedom.10 Despite her sombreness, Kaguya can nonetheless be stunned by unexpected events, as one of Naruto's perverted ninjutsu caught her off-guard, allowing him to land a hit on her.11 Abilities Edit Having consumed the fruit of the Shinju, Kaguya achieved such unrivalled power that she was able to pacify the war-torn world all by herself, leading the people to worship her in fear.[4][5][6] Hagoromo, being a legendary figure himself, praised his mother's might as superior to all others, including his own.[5] Chakra and Physical Prowess Edit After eating the Shinju's fruit, Kaguya gained unparalleled reserves and strength in chakra, noted by both Naruto and Sasuke to be greater than Madara as the Ten-Tails jinchūriki.[7] As the first person to ever wield chakra, she can also absorb any technique that she encounters.[14] When making physical contact with an enemy, she is able tohalt their movements while absorbing their chakra.[8] Through her bond with the Shinju, she becomes stronger by gaining chakra from the tethered victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. While not her specialty, Kaguya has shown a degree of unarmed combat skills, being able to easily block several attacks from Naruto's omnidirectional shadow clone-assault.[10] She can also move very fast, displayed when she suddenly appeared before Sakura Haruno in the blink of an eye,[7] and later when she responded quickly to Sasuke's teleportation to evade his Chidori.[15] Claiming to be immortal, she is also able to quickly regenerate any lost anatomy, including severed limbs. Ninjutsu Edit In combat, Kaguya can make use of her extremely long hair as a makeshift weapon capturing and tossing foes around the battlefield or shooting it like senbon with enough ferocity to pierce even Sasuke's Susanoo. She is able to harden her hair to shield her from attacks. Much like the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, she displayed the ability to fly. Kaguya has also shown the ability to manipulate nature itself; she was seen manipulating lightning, causing a thunder storm. While in her dimensions, she has also shown the ability to meld with the world and control the substance within it, such as the ice and snow in her frozen mountainous dimension.[16] Will Materialisation Edit Kaguya is able to manifest her will, an ability that allows her to create life to serve on her behalf. Just prior to her sealing, Kaguya was able to create Black Zetsu, using the latter to revive her centuries afterward.[17][7] Nature Transformation Edit With her absolute mastery of chakra, Kaguya could utilise all five nature transformations along withYin–Yang Release.[1]